


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: After-Sex Cuddles, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Insomnia, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Sleepy Sex, Sollux's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat is an insomniac, and Sollux helps in that special Captor way. Also an excuse for me to write sleepy Solkat sex. Unedited, so may suck epically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

When you wake, you are alone. your groggy mind instantly protests the absence of Karkat at your side, but only as you sluggishly pull yourself from the slime do you remember that his insomnia had been acting up recently. You put on a pair of boxers and sweatpants and wander through the hive. You find your poor mate curled up on the couch, eyes open.

"Sollux?" He murmurs sleepily.

You say nothing, but clamber on top of him and kiss him. He grunt in surprise and reciprocates the kiss. You melt into him, filling your mouth with his taste as your eyes slide closed. His hands leisurely tangle in your hair. Your mind goes back to the peaceful place it was before you woke, drowsy and content. Karkat's teeth dig slightly into your bottom lip. You trail a hand down his side, then break the kiss for air. He purrs and you purr back, nuzzling his neck. 

He kisses you again, hot and wet. Your tongues tangle and rub together. He strokes your larger horns, making you sigh into the kiss.

You want him naked. the thought floats to the to top of your spoor-haze mess of a thinkpan. It repeats itself insistently. You can feel your arousal pooling in the pit of your stomach. 

You break the kiss and tug Karkat's shirt off. The rest of his clothes follow. Your clothes come off as well, and soon the most sensitive parts of your body are pressed against Karkat's. Sounds fall from both your mouths like rain. He's gorgeous, hot and sexy and wanting. You murmur this and more to him in between kisses, moans, and gasps. He returns your love and adoration, and lets you know in no uncertain terms. It becomes a blur of pleasure and comfort; there's absolutely nothing like pailing Karkat when your half asleep. you love the familiarity of his skin against yours, the reassurance of his arms holding you, the stability of your flush exemplified in the impromptu pailing. 

When you're both finished, you shift to your side to hold him better. He's purring contentedly, the sound inciting a happy rumble in your own chest.

"Thinking I tholved your thleeping problem, KK?" you lisp sleepily.

"Don't let it go to your head..."He murmurs, his eyes sliding closed.

You kiss him softly. "Recooperacoon?" 

He nods. You stand and pull him to his feet, not so much to help him up as to entwine your fingers. The two of you walk to the coon and climb in. Karkat leans against the side of the coon, and you settle yourself against his shoulder, kissing and sucking at the skin of his neck. He strokes your hair and rubs around the base of your horns. The soothing smell of your mate engulfs you, causing you to nearly drift off in the afterglow.

"The couch is going to be a bitch to clean up in the evening." Karkat says.

You snort. "I'm not doing it."

"You're the one who decided to bang me in the middle of the day."

"Are you complaining?" You kiss him before he has a chance to reply.

Nothing more is said after that. Kisses are exchanged, skin is petted, horns are stroked, but the silence remains as you and your mate fall asleep.


End file.
